Insert Disease Here
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Ed got sick. So very sick. Roy came looking. Even after healing, some things remain. RoyxEd Yaoishonenai.
1. Chapter 1

**Insert Disease Here**

Chapter One

It: hello. My name is It. yes. It. I-T. This is my first fic. I kinda look like Hiro Sohma from Fruits Basket and he's my idol soo dont be surprised if I start acting like him. This is Out. yes. O-U-T. Out.

Out: Be nicer It or they wont read it.

It: ya ya. I swear this thing had paragraphs until I posted it.. -grumble-

Out: it's okay Hii-kun.

It: -smile- -thinking: she called me Hii-kun-

* * *

Edward and Alphonse Elric were out on a job to examine a crime scene. Ed was sweating slightly but that was expected on such a hot day. He wiped his forehead and covered his face from the sun. Al turned around and walked over to his brother.

"Brother? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. Ed had been slightly tired for about 3 days. He just didn't seem himself all the time, unless you asked him about it, then he was himself.

"I'm fine, Al. Don't worry so much." Ed walked over to another area of the scene and bent down to talk to one of the men working here.

"Brother..." Al mumbled before following him.

"Ok. Well I don't see anything surprising here. Looks like another regular crime." Ed stood up and began to walk out, his hands in his pockets. " I guess we wont be needed. Let's get out of... here..." his eyes closed and he fell backward.

"Brother!" Al called frantically and rushed over. Ross and other co-workers stopped what they were doing and hurried over as well. Ed's breathing was ragged and he was shaking. Ross put a hand on his forehead but quickly withdrew it.

"He's obviously overworked himself in the heat. He has a serious fever."she informed them all, worried.

Al squeaked and shook Ed. "Brother!" Ross quickly stopped him.

"Don't shake him. Come on. We'll take him back to his room. We'll help him there." she picked Ed up as though he were a child. He wasn't, no matter what his size tried to say.

As she got Ed to her car, he leaned into her and weakly mumbled. "Mom?"

"No, Ed. I'm not your mother." she replied sadly as he passed out again.

* * *

"So.. How long has he been like this?" Ross asked Al as she made sure Ed was comfortably supported on his bed. She put about 3 covers on him, but not too heavy ones, made sure his head was raised by at least 2 pillows and had a damp rag on his forehead.

"Will he be alright?" Al asked from the side.

"You didn't answer me." Ross said slightly stern. Al flinched.

"Um.. 3 days.. I think.." he didn't want to tell her that this was like their mothers disease. He knew how much Miss Ross cared for Edward. Probably thought of him as the son she never had.

"Hm.. His fever was rising for a while.. But it seems to be settling to a average fever now. He should stay in bed and rest. At least until his fever has completely gone down." she instructed Al as she dabbed Ed's forehead, rewet the cloth, and placed it back on his forehead. His breathing was normal and he was hardly shaking anymore. Ross turned to the three other people in the room.

"Someone call Hughes." she ordered and one with brown hair hurried out.

* * *

"You called?" Hughes asked as he entered the room. He spotted Ed and was instantly interested. "Whoa. What happened to him?" he asked. He seemed serious enough.

"He collapsed during his inspection of the crime scene today. His fever decided to started jumping around again about 10 minutes ago. According to Al, Ed's been shaky for about 3 days." Ross spoke to Hughes, but her eyes stayed on Ed. She looked at Hughes when he spoke, though.

"So.. Is he seriously ill?" he seemed at least a little concerned, but you could never really tell with Hughes.

"I don't think it's life threatening, but it could become serious if it's not seen to." Ross put on a smile. "Doesn't sound any different from any sickness I know of." she turned away before her smile became sad. She didn't care what he had, she wanted him to get well.

"Ah well.. In that case.." Hughes said, turning to the door. "Call me if anything changes or you need me." he began to leave.

"And where are you going?" Ross was standing and staring shocked that Hughes could seem so careless.

"I've got a phone call to make before it's too late." he waved as he left the room.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"What do you want, Hughes? If you want to talk about you daughter again, I swear I'll make you spontaneously combust."

"Ah, but that wouldn't be spontaneous now would it?" Hughes joked.

"Just get to the point." Roy said impatiently. Roy Mustang was sitting in an office in a fair sized city in the South. He'd been called down but he had nothing to do. He was done with whatever they had called him for. Actually, he didn't know what he'd done but he didn't care much either.

"Alright, Alright. Calm down. What do you know about Edward's condition?" he emphasized 'condition'. Hughes could hear Roy stiffen.

"Condition?" he asked coldly. If this was a joke, Hughes would be charcoal.

"Yea. Apparently he collapsed in the middle of a job. Sources say his fever is high but continues to jump spontaneously. He's still out cold. I arrived in his room about 20 minutes after he was said to have fallen and I've called you 3 hours after that. I've called you sooner but I was... busy.." He found Roy's reaction funny but this was kinda serious.

"Busy?.. went off about you daughter right?" Roy guessed, exasperated. Hughes laughed nervously. "Well do you know what's wrong with him?" he had a cold yet tired voice.

"Ah. No. It _may_ just be a common cold. He was ignoring it for 3 days so we can't really tell. Sweating, ragged breathing, and Ross told me he was delusional for a minute." Hughes was definitely serious now.

"Fever, ragged breathing, and delusions huh?" the phone clicked as Roy hung up. Hughes looked at the phone for a minute before hanging it up. He turned to a blonde man near the door.

"He'll be here by tonight." he gave orders and then smiled to himself.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

It: well? u like it? do i care?

Out: yes you do.

It: ok. did you like it? WELL? dont justs sit there! Review!

Out: no one will ever like you if you keep acting like that.

It: -grumble-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It:.. ARE YOU PEOPLE PSYCHIC!

Out: most of you figured out all of It's ideas. -grin-

It: now.. isn't there this thing I'm supposed to do before I start?

Out: you mean review responses?

It: ya that. ... ok.. i'll do it.. now.. i guess..

**Just Call Me Blue:** ... Alright. Roy's a.. thingy and.. blue likes it.. ok.. enjoy the chapter.

**Aseret Kitsune:** hm.. thanks. Actually I decided that was the name cause when I started the story a week ago, I didnt know what disease Ed's mum had. Now I still dont know and I think the title fits it pretty good. I mean.. nvm. if I explain it.. it gets confusing.

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister:** you're a week or so too late to stop that. I have plans. It's Yaoi. It's RoyxEd. I've seen other royed fics on here. some thick ones. kissing on the lips is almost light compared to them. Besides, I already have a ton of the story to be written that had been planned and I dont feel like switching it just for you.

Out: It.. remember the thing I told you to do?

It: what? oh. be nice?

Out: or nicer.

It: -sigh- ya.

**Aloria-Catalonia:** what a boring review. thats all you could think to say?

Out: IT!

It: right right sorry. Thanks for the .. -looks at out- compliment? -shrugs- thanks for the review. Enjoy the chapter.. and sorry.

**GalaticHitchhiker42:** -laughs- that was funny.

**xShatteredSoulx:** Ok. Thank you. yes, bossy is okay. But dont think that just cause ur probably older than me, means you can boss me around. it dont okay? I cant stand people who think their age makes them better.

**Uchiha Kuraiko:** W..

Out: Uchiha? Nii-san is here?

It: Nii-san? -lost-

Out: Hey Kuraiko! Meet Uchiha Satsuki! -points to almost girl version of Sasuke that's off to her left eating dinner with Sasuke-

It: oi.

**Genkai-chan: **I had your response all typed up but I dont feel like retyping that whole thing. Stupid fanfiction goes and ruins it..

Out: -nod nod-

* * *

Roy got off the train. It was about 11 o'clock at night. He decided to save his pride and not go to see everyone. If he showed up now they might be suspicious. He could hear them now.

'Oh Roy.. Rushed back just for Ed?' 'Oh, you secretly like him don't you?' 'Ooh I knew it!'

He'd visit tomorrow. From nowhere, a woman wearing a blue military uniform walked up to him and took his suitcase.

"Hughes expected you." she said when she saw his confused face. "I'll accompany you to your room." she lifted his suitcase and headed off. Roy noted to burn a certain nosy someone.

"Excuse me ma'am." Roy said, not sure what her rank was.

"Mr. Elric is still ill, sir." she said before he could ask. "Hughes knows you better than you think." she smirked. Roy grimaced.

They arrived at his house, room, and he entered. He said goodnight and closed his door.

"Damn Hughes." he muttered as he went to take a late shower.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Roy walked into the café and looked around.

"Lieutenant!" Ross called from across the room. Roy hoped no one knew which Lieutenant she was talking about and hurried over. He wasn't supposed to be back for another day at least.

"Good morning." he greeted with a smile. They sat down at the bar and got some coffee.

"Yesterday.. When Ed passed out.." Ross said softly. Despite her soft tone, Roy could hear the slight sadness in it. He became a bit stiffer at the mention of Ed though. "He.. Called me mom.." she looked into her coffee.

"Really?" Roy asked, taking a sip of his.

"I knew he was delusional when he said it but.. And I know this isn't exactly professional.. But it was hard to tell him I wasn't his mother." she drank some coffee and then sighed. "10 is a very young age.. To lose someone as important as a mother.." she finished.

"Hm." was Roy's response. "I'll be coming to check on him later. Make sure he survives... Miss Mom." Roy gave her a smirk and then walked out, having finished his coffee.

Ross would have glared, but she liked thinking of herself as Ed's mom.

– – – – – – – – – – – – –

The morning sun shined through Ed's window. He opened his slowly opened his eyes and held his head. This terrible headache was torture. He blinked.

Why was he in his room? And why were there 20 people in it with him? He suddenly remembered passing out and hit his forehead. That didn't help his headache at all. He sat up and Al jumped.

"Brother! You're awake! Oh thank goodness.. You were out all yesterday.." he sighed in relief.

That did it. The room was in an uproar as everyone woke up. Ed jumped up and backed away. He was only in his pajama shorts. They surrounded him.

"I need to get to work so can you all leave?" he asked, trying to push through them. They all began to contradict him and his headache only got worse.

"Ed, calm down. You need to stay in bed today!" Ross yelled over the others voices. He turned to her.

"You can't tell me what to do. Let-me-out-of-here!" he struggled against the many arms keeping him from getting to work.. Or the closet. As a last resort, they dog piled him.

Roy walked in as Fury was thrown across the room. He looked at the dent in the wall from Fury hitting it and sweat dropped. Yelling caught his attention and he turned to see what was happening and raised an eyebrow. He thought Ed was sick...

The scene from where he stood was tons of bodies and limbs struggling to grasp something and some automail limbs flailing. Al was moving around the pile, worried and not sure what to do. Roy cleared his throat and everyone stopped moving except Ed who was still trying to get everyone off of him.

"Get off!" he screamed. "I'm not sick!" His head greatly disagreed.

"Funny. I thought fevers usually mean you _were_ sick." Roy said calmly. Ed froze.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang?" he asked disbelievingly. He hardly noticed he was being released.

"Out." Roy ordered and everyone but Al and Ed left the room. "You too Al. I need to speak with Fullmetal." Al looked from his brother, glaring at Mustang, to Roy, staring calmly at Ed. He couldn't really disobey Roy even if he wanted to so he left the room.

"What do _you_ want?" Ed asked. He sat back down on his bed, still in his pajama shorts. He sat with his arms on his knees.

"Hughes called me yesterday and told me you were sick." Roy still stood by the closed door.

"Oh and I suppose you came running just because Fullmetal was sick with a fever." Ed said sarcastically.

"I did." Ed wasn't sure what to say so Roy continued. "Hughes said you had a fever, ragged breathing and delusions."

"Delusions!" Ed was off again. "I was not delusional!" Roy remembered what Ross said in the café.

"10 is too young to lose someone as important as a mother, don't you agree?" he muttered. Ed paused. He looked at Roy, his pupils small, then regained himself and jumped up.

"Don't pry into my life! Whether 10 was too young or not is my problem! Not yours!" he tuned to his closet but Roy grabbed his arm.

"Ed."

"Shut up. Leave me alone." he wasn't yelling, but his voice was muffled anger. He became momentarily weaker as his headache throbbed. Roy took the chance.

"Ed, don't belittle the signs. You know as well as I do what this could be." he was remembering 6 years ago.

"I don't care." Ed's face was out of view. "Not if I've got a cold. Or if it's worse. Hell... I don't care if it's mom's sickness passed onto me." there were tears in his eyes, but they weren't falling. "I don't care.. That there's a possibility... that I'll die. I don't care!" he yelled the last line only. A few tears fell from his eyes but he quickly covered his face to hide them.

He hated that Roy Mustang, the man he hated most, would see him cry. Roy had a soft look in his eyes. He pulled the crying boy in a bit closer.

"You shouldn't say that. You may not care about your life.. But what about your brother.." Roy spoke softly. Ed was trying to stop crying. He hated Roy, so why did he not mind being held by him? But he was right. What would Al do if he were to die? "And.. What about me?" Roy asked. Ed inhaled and didn't know what to say.

Roy spun him around and leaned in. So fast, Ed didn't know what was happening until it had happened. Roy Mustang was kissing him and his mind went blank. He found himself kissing back slightly before realizing it and pushing the man away. Roy was smirking. Ed wiped his mouth with his arm and glared at Roy.

"What was that for!" He yelled. Roy smirked devilishly at him like he always did and lightly snapped his fingers.

"Remember Ed. I have a reputation. Don't tell anyone." and he began to leave the room. As he did, he ran into Hughes.

"What happened in there, Roy?" he asked. "What did you do to make Ed calm down?" Roy shrugged.

"Talk to him."

"But just now.. What did he mean 'what was that for?', huh?" he raised an eyebrow despite his serious face, which was threatening to break into a grin. In the other room, Ed suddenly noticed something and started patting the right side end of his shorts. They were singed. He'd saved them just in time. He glared at the door but got why Roy had done that.

"Dammit Mustang! My shorts!" he ran into his closet to change. Roy smirked, Hughes stopped smiling, and Ed was looking for new clothes.

"Did you have to burn him?" Hughes asked dumbly.

"Hm." Roy shrugged and continued walking.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It: another chapter, another chapter. ho hum, ho hum. Bloody battle won. -blink- oops. got that from a story... anyway. reviews.

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister:** alright. do what you want. I got BIG plans for this story. -evil smirk-

**Uchiha Kuraiko:** thank you. -bows- yes.no.. Roy singed ed's pants to cover up the sudden silence in the room and the What was That for! comment. cleared up? -smile- I'm a chapter ahead, I'm just lazy or forgetful. parden me. anyway... he's the next chapter.

Out: -hugs It- he's so adorable when he smiles! -giggle-

It: -blush-

**Marii:** Thank you. Ya. The Roy/Ed pairing is a great pairing. they just make a good couple if u ask me...

**i love athrun:**... if you love athrun.. why aren't u reading Gundam Seed? just kidding. thank you.

**Genkai-chan:** yes. feel for the pain of the short one. -evil smirk- -eyes dart side to side- I could never forget you. Or any reviewer. My onee-chan taught me better. -sticks tongue out at older girl next to him who is also updating a story on her own name-

**xShatteredSoulx:** really? me too.. of course. I said that because I look like I'm 8 and I act like I'm 6.. but I am 14.

Totally: no. you're not. I swear, you are actually 8. There's no way in hell you could be 14.

It: shut up. oh. and ShatteredSoul, I look like Hiro Sohma from Fruits Basket if you know what that is.

**YamiEmmy:** burn things.. yesssss. -smirk- -holding lighter- wahaha!

Of: -takes lighter away- no lighter for you. -smirks evily- lighter for me. -sets things on fire and dances in the middle saying woooo!-

It: pyro freak...

**Xeora:** hm... thank you. btw, I like the name. Is that your real name or what is it?

Out: good job on being polite, It.

It: -grumble- ya.. well.. anything for..

Of: FIRE!

It: -groan- never mind..

* * *

It was late at night but Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was still awake. He stared at his ceiling where the fan continuously turned and creaked. Al was in the corner, eyes dark as though shut down. As though the suit of armor were empty.

Empty.

Edward sat up slowly and sighed. He flipped his legs over the side of his bed and rested his arms on his knees as he looked at the ground. His hand touched his lips and his eyes widened slightly. He hit his knee and glared at his door.

How dare that bastard defile him like that! Well he wasn't just gonna sit back and take this. That fire hazard might think he didn't mind if he just lay down like a dog. Well he was gonna give him a piece of his mind.

Ed stood up and left the room quietly. Al's eyes lit and he saw the door closed, but if he followed, Ed would surely hear him. He would follow if he felt something was wrong. His brother was a brilliant Alchemist and didn't need to be constantly watched. But he was still worried because of the events earlier that day..

"Maybe... I'll just.. Sit near the door.." Al moved sat by the door.. Just in case.

– – – – – – – – — – – – – — – – – — – – – – – – – –

Ed was standing in front of Roy Mustang's door... Now that he was here, he wasn't sure what he planned to do. As he contemplated what to do, the door opened to reveal Roy Mustang himself in the doorway. He seemed surprised to find his smallish coworker in front of him.

"Oh.. Fullmetal.. What are you doing here?" he asked, still looking surprised. He looked around to see if anyone was around.

"..." Ed looked to the side and didn't respond. What was he supposed to say?

'_I came because you kissed me, dumb ass!'_.. Ok..That was just asking for it. He'd either be burned or kissed again, or both! No way was that happening.

'_N-nothing.'_ translation 'I'm an idiot who cant say what he wants. Kiss?' AH!

'_Dammit. I liked it okay!'_ ya.. Just come out and say it and.. NO! What was wrong with him! Never Never Never Never NEVER! Why did it all end in kissing!

"...Well?" Roy noticed how dark it was outside. "...You coming in or not? I don't want a million bugs in my house." he scratched the back of his head like he was tired. He wore loose-ish pants... kinda like sweat pants, and a plain white t-shirt.

Ed grumbled and walked past him and into the house.

"Please. Sit down on the couch. Make yourself at home. Or I would say that.. But this is my home. Don't get too comfy." Roy disappeared into what appeared to be the kitchen.

"Like I'd ever get comfy in _your_ house." Edward growled from the couch. Roy walked out of the kitchen with a soda in his hand and sat down by Ed.. Or more.. Almost on the opposite side of the couch.

"That's not nice." there was a 'pop, fwoosh' as he opened his soda. He took a sip and sighed. He talked to Ed while staring at the ceiling slightly. "So. Why'd you come here? I mean.. I don't think anyone stands outside a persons door at almost midnight for no reason.."

"Let me ask you a question.. Why'd you open the door? After all, it's almost midnight. You weren't planning to go anywhere dressed like that were you?" Ed looked Roy over. Actually, Roy looked pretty good in that outfit. You could easily see his abs through the shirt and he _did_ look pretty sexy if you thought about it as a package and all... with the muscles and the cute face and the.. Hold on. Back up. This was way out of control!

"I don't know. I was about to go to bed when I felt like I should open the door and when I did, what do I find but a little, lost, metal kid." he laughed as he noted Ed get angry.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" Ed shouted, right in Roy face. Roy pecked him.

"Yea you are." he said smoothly as Ed went a bit limp at being kissed again. "My favorite little brat." He smiled while Ed kinda glared.

"Oh thanks." he said sarcastically. Roy smirked and then pulled Ed into a hug. Their chests touching, Ed's face turned to the side almost staring at his gloved, metal hand which rested mostly on Roy's chest but almost touched his shoulder.

"So tell me, Fullmetal. Did you come here to tell me you didn't like it at all?" Roy's voice sounded a little hurt. Ed wasn't tense at all. He felt like he was being hugged by someone who really cared and he didn't mind. It was liked all that anger he'd just felt had vanished for a moment. He lifted his gaze to Roy's face just above his.

"I'm...not sure.." he said slowly. He found himself kissing the colonel on purpose this time. And they kissed for a good minute or so before breaking a bit and staring into each others eyes, in a slight daze. "Not sure.. At all." Ed finished, his eyes closing.

Roy tightened his hold on the boy a little and began to kiss him again, yes, tongue and all. After a minute Ed's eyes squeezed shut harder and his hand balled into a fist, clenching some of Roy shirt. This caught Roy's attention and he broke the kiss. Ed was still tense and leaned against Roy. The look on his face seemed pained, as though trying not to cry. Roy began to feel concerned. The boy shook and a few tears ran down his cheeks. Roy just held him.

He held him till he stopped crying. He looked down at the boy to find him asleep. He looked so adorable... wait.. Now how was Ed suppose to go home? What if someone saw Ed leave Roy's house in the morning? ... his reputation would be ruined.. Both of their reputations.. This was suppose to be a secret... oh well, problem for another day. Roy smiled down at the sleeping teenager and slowly moved to get off the couch but leave Ed on it.. Maybe even get him some covers, but Ed's hand was still holding his shirt and so he couldn't go anywhere..

Roy groaned slightly. The boy could be so stubborn. He picked Ed up and walked over to a closet. He opened it up and pulled out a spare blanket. He went back to the couch and sat down again, but covered Ed with the cover. He had already been tired before Ed showed up so now he was exhausted. He fell asleep quickly.

– – – – – – – – — – – – – – – – – – – – – – – — – –

Ed remembered anger but it melted in warmth. The warmth of his arms. He remembered pleasure replaced by fear. Fear of what was happening. How could something like this happen? Why? It scared him. Sent shakes through his body when he thought about it. This wasn't something he had planned on happening or had wanted to happen. But it did. What did this mean? What did this mean for his future?

"Wake up, Metal head." came a familiar voice. Ed opened his eyes ever so slightly, but not enough to tell he was awake. "Come on. Or do I have to kiss you?" came the voice, a smirk was easy to hear. Ed sat straight up. "Morning, sleepy head." Roy greeted.

He was fully dressed and ready for work, even his teeth seemed shinier than last night. Ed was dressed too besides his cloak, which hung by the door, and you couldn't tell he'd slept in it. But his hair was surely a mess from sleep. Roy handed him a comb as he walked into another room. Ed grumbled as he redid his hair.

"What time is it?" he asked after a yawn. Roy didn't answer immediately. He appeared to be in the bathroom, brushing his teeth... strange... weren't his teeth white enough? When he walked in the room again he answered.

"It's about 3 am. I wanted to make sure you got out before daybreak. Before anyone could notice." He added quickly, seeing Ed's shocked/pissed look.

"Oh. Ok. I get it." Ed stood up, tossed the comb to the side, and grabbed his jacket from the rack by the door. As he finished putting it on Roy put his arms around his shoulders, bending down a little.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Eddy. We both have reputations, that's all." he smiled. Ed flinched

"Eddy?"

"Just kidding around. Geeze. And I thought I was high strung.." Roy shrugged and headed out the door. Ed growled and followed.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Ed walked into his room about 3:30 am and sighed. What a night. He slumped over to his bed and fell face first into it. It wasn't until he heard the clanking that he knew Al was awake.

"Brother?" Al asked shakily.

"Ah? Wat s it?" was the muffled answer he got.

"Um.. It's really late.. I mean early.. Where have you been?" Al asked nervously.

"Out." it was short and vague. Al twiddled with his fingers.

"Um..wh.."

"I fell asleep while on a walk.. Answer your question?" Ed rolled over.

"Oh ok. Sorry." Al sat down where he'd been earlier before Ed left.

A few minutes passed and neither said a word. There was complete silence. Ed sighed before drifting in and out of sleep. Al's eyes were dark but he was very much awake. Fell asleep on a walk?.. it made sense.. Or so he decided. He'd leave it at that. And he decided to rest for a few more hours.

Roy leaned on the wall in his office with his eyes closed and a neutral look on his face. Now his and Ed's reputations were safe. But he had to wonder why. Why Ed started crying.

Ed's fist had held onto his shirt so tightly. He had tried so hard not to cry but he still had. Roy's shirt had still been wet when he changed and he'd felt bad when he thought back to it. He didn't understand why Ed had cried. Was it his fault?

The pained expression on Ed's face... He admitted that he hadn't minded when had voluntarily kissed him. In fact, he was glad because he thought it meant he felt the same way... But.. Ed crying into his chest and clinging to him for comfort... the way he shook. Such fear... he wished he could've helped more.

Roy scoffed and walked to his desk. He sat down and leaned back in his chair. "What an annoying kid." he complained out loud. He stared in a daze, his eyes deep in thought.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – —


	4. Chapter 4

Onee-chan: i think u owe them all an explanation, It.

It: oh. do I? -laying down on his bed-

Onee-chan: ya, you do. But since you dont seem to be in any hurry to do so... It has had this chp but he didnt know until my older sister reminded him to post and he went to write more to it.

It: I've been busy..

Onee-chan: too many ideas run through our minds..

Chapter 4

It had been almost two weeks and every time Roy and Ed were in each others presence... it was like any ordinary day. Ed glares, Roy smirks or glares, invisible battle of stares... the basics.. Ok.. Not as much glaring and the battles were more like cunning smirks while they stared at each other.

Anyway, this morning, Ed was standing in Roy's office. He'd been on a mission the other day and screwed up. First the guy got away, then Ed tried to stop him but the guy tricked him and he injured Major Armstrong... however_ that _was possible..

Hughes was in the corner of the room after accompanying Ed to the office. Roy was giving Ed an earful. Ed was flinching.

"It was an easy task! You go on rounds and if you see something then you get Armstrong, not do it yourself! He was what? 5 steps away? You couldn't turn and tell him before you ran off? Then when he comes to help you, You have part of a building collapse on him! Now we have an escaped convict, a hurt Major, _and_ the repairs of that building in less than 10 minutes! Is there anything you did today I _haven't_ been informed of!" Roy asked, glaring.

Hughes flinched in the corner. He had promised not to say anything. Personally he thought Roy was being a little harsh. He'd never yelled at Elric like that before. Of course.. Ed had never made so many mistakes in such a short period of time either...

"Nothin else you need to be worrying your hot shot self over." Ed growled. "Am I done here?" Hughes blinked and looked back at Ed. Was it just him or did it seem like, for once, Ed was actually upset about something like this. Usually Ed looked like he wanted to rip Roy's throat out. Today it just seemed like he wanted to get out of there.

"Done? What do you mean done! I still have to give you a punishment! You.." Roy was just talking on the spur of the moment but... One, Ed deserved it. Two, he had no idea what punishment to give. And three, he was surprising himself at how much he was yelling. He had to wonder why... Hughes interrupted Roy's sentence.

"Sir. Maybe you can think about the punishment. There's someone here who wants to fix that dent he got in his arm. Don't worry. I'll make sure he gets back to you. Later." Hughes was out the door with Ed ahead of him at arms length before Roy could blink.

Roy blinked afterward and was at a complete loss. "A person to fix his arm? The girl?" he thought. For some reason, he didn't like that.. Maybe he was jealous? Not. Nope. Uh-uh. Hm...

He remembered the day he got back when Ed was sick. When Ed sat there on his bed while Roy talked to him. Where his arm met his shoulder there were scars. It was obvious it would be the same for his leg. He remembered the day it happened. He hadn't been there personally, he'd seen Ed before he got those limbs... a 10 year old kid, 'asleep' on the bed, just having gone through one of the worst possible experiences of his life. Even then Roy could read Ed pretty easy. He knew that Ed had been awake, so he left his name.

"_The name's Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, State Alchemist. Pay me a visit at Central sometime."_

Who would've guessed that in the year or so that passed, the boy would become so complicated. It had gotten to a point where Ed hated Roy when he finally met him.. He had wondered sometimes what had happened, but he had been a little bit rude...

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – — – –

Hughes was pushing Ed down the hall with a big smile on his face. "I can't wait to see your girlfriend again. She was almost as cute as my daughter!" he said with little hearts flying around in his eyes.

_On a Monday, I am waiting_

"Cut the crap, Commander." Ed snapped as he broke free from Hughes' grip. "I just got off the phone with Winry a minute ago. She wont be here till tomorrow. So why'd you tell Mustang she was here now?"

_Tuesday, I am fading_

"Well. You looked like you wanted to get out of there.." Hughes looked down a little and his eyes were hidden by the glare on his glasses. "Don't worry Ed. We all have a right to run away sometimes.." and he walked back down the hall toward Roy and out of view.

_And by Wednesday, I can't sleep_

Ed looked down. "Thanks." He put his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

(Pause the song, so it'd be.. Just music playing) – – – – – – – – – – – – – —

"Um.. Mr... Mustang?" Al poked his head in the door about an hour later when the sun was setting.

"Eh?" Roy was reading a paper he'd just got from some pissed woman the next town over.

"Oh.. Um. I was just wondering if you'd seen my brother around. He hasn't been around since he saw you this afternoon." Al fumbled his fingers.

"Hm?" Roy raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't he going to get his arm fixed?" he asked.

"Huh? No. Winry wont be here to fix him till tomorrow." Al paused and stood up straight.

"But.." Roy paused. Hughes had said... His eyes narrowed. "Alphonse. Can you do me a favor and go find Hughes?"

"Um.. Yes sir." Al headed off and Roy stood up. He put the papers neatly on his desk and began to go look for Ed. Where could the boy be?

– – – – – – – – – — (start song again)

_Then the phone rings, I hear you_

He didn't know why he was looking here of all places but Roy was on the very edge of town where nobody lived really, on a dock to a river that used to be the major dock but now it was moved to right where this river and the sea met.

_And the darkness is a clear view_

He was about to turn around and smack himself for coming all the way out here for nothing when he spotted what he was looking for out of the dock. Sitting on a post and staring out at sea was Edward Elric. He wasn't wearing his coat, just his black outfit. His coat seemed to have been tossed to the ground back where the dock touched land.

_Cuz you've come to rescue me_

Roy approached him and found the boy hardly noticed. When Roy was within 10 feet, the blonde raised his head and stared at the Colonel with sad eyes. Roy paused. He was surprised by the look in his eyes.

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels_

"Ed?" he asked cautiously. Ed seemed to finally notice who was standing in front of him and lowered his head, turning it away from Roy and looking at the setting sun.

"Oh. Hey colonel." he replied. Ouch. Roy flinched. It sounded half sad/ half mad. He walked up to Ed and put his arms around him in a hug. He rested his head on the boy's back and he was sitting on the next post, that was only about 4 inches from the one Ed sat on. (It's an old dock. There are many reasons it's shut down.)

_Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of meAll the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

"What's wrong?" he asked smoothly as he took a deep breath. He could smell the salt air, the aged wood but mostly he could smell only Ed. The scent of his being was released off of his clothing and it was a nice smell. Not as though he'd been sitting in the sun for hours, but as though he'd showered to allow his beautiful pure smell to radiate all by itself. He breathed in the scent of Ed's hair, also clean and slightly scented with strawberries.

_I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care_

"Don't be so two-faced." Ed half-heartedly growled, shrugging his shoulders in a futile attempt to get Roy away from him. Roy blinked and paused, hurt slightly by the tone of the boy's voice.

"Edward... what...?" Roy didn't understand why the boy was acting like this. He squatted down next to the boy and tried turning the boy's head to his but it was futile.

_Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have_

"You came... and kissed me... you confused my emotions.. And yet you made me feel special... I was frightened of what it meant.. I thought you really liked me and then... " Ed put his head down a bit farther. "You didn't have to yell at me!" Roy could hear the soft sobs emanating from the young alchemist. "It's just.." Ed's voice was soft. "It's hard to tell... if you actually love me or not... that's all..." he seemed to be trying to get control of the sobs and they softly stopped.

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels_

It seemed as though these sobs were almost dry. Like he'd run out of tears. Had he been here crying all day? Was that why he wouldn't look at Roy too long? So that he didn't notice the tear stains?

_Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

Roy softly held the boys head up so that their eyes locked. Tormented golden orbs and determined yet soft black ones.

_How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah_

"There's no 'or not' in there..." Roy spoke and smiled softly before pecking Ed on the lips. Then he kissed him a few more times. Ed started to shake a bit and Roy backed off, worried. "Ed?" he asked going to touch the boy's shoulder. But before he got there, Ed almost lunged at him and they fell over onto the dock.

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breath._

Ed was half hugging, half clinging, to the colonel. He was smiling and yet shaking. As though the shake was taking the place of the tears that should've been falling freely from the blonde's eyes.

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell_

Roy smiled softly and sat up and held the boy close. They stayed until the invisible tears had calmed and all you could hear from them was breathing. "We should head back now, Ed. Your brother's very worried." he pet the blonde bishie in his arms.

_Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell_

They got up and Ed walked right past his coat, as though forgetting it was there. Roy smiled at the boy's back as he picked it up and followed him. As he came up on the smaller companion, he tossed the coat over his head. "Forgot somethin, small fry." he laughed as Ed fumbled a minute to get the red cloth off his head. When he did, he glared at Roy.

_Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

Before he could rant about being called 'small', Roy kissed him and then walked off with a satisfied smirk. Ed regained himself and hurried to catch up.

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Roy mustang yawned and checked the clock. He'd slept in. Oh well, it was his day off anyway. He tossed his legs over the side of the bed and made himself stand up. His arms popped slightly as he stretched them out.

After getting dressed for the day he poured himself some coffee and sat down to read the newspaper. Apparently nothing was happening that he didn't already know about. He sighed.

Ding Dong!

Groaning, he walked to his front door and opened it to the sunlight.

"Wow. Talk about not being a morning person." a familiar voice laughed. Roy's eyes widened and looked down slightly.

"Wow.. It's hard to see you in this light.." he said truthfully. The comment surprised Ed, of course. He was expecting a short comment but all Roy came up with was light and his morning eyesight.

"Ya, well. Just proves you need to get up earlier. Come on." the blonde grabbed Roy's arm and Roy slipped his shoes on before closing the door behind them.

It had been about a month since Ed had been called sick. He'd gotten over it fairly quick and ever since Roy cleared things up with him, Ed seemed a little chipper. Of course, he showed this in his own fashion.

Ed seemed happy this morning and people greeted him as he walked around. Roy smiled. The boy certainly had a good reputation around the world. He remembered how much Ed had changed since he'd first met him and how much he'd aged.

He only noticed where he was when a small bouquet of flowers was shoved in his face. He took them and stared at the arrangement of flowers. All his favorites, mostly roses. Ed was half pouting, half smiling. Had he been spacing out that much?

"Why thank you, Ed." he bowed slightly and chuckled. Ed pouted cutely before turning and continuing down the road. Roy looked at the lady behind the flower cart. She gave him an 'I-know-what-you're-up-to' wink and he blushed slightly before following Ed.

Ed paused to make sure Roy was following before he spun back around to keep walking. His jacket sleeve came up slightly and Roy saw the metal arm where the white gloves ended. He remembered when he'd first seen Ed. A metal suit of armor carrying a quite helpless young man hurriedly to an auto-mail house.

'He's...' Roy grinned when Ed began bickering with a salesman about the price of a necklace he was buying for Winry.

– – – – – –

Maes Hughes was looking through reports about Ed that he'd snuck out of Mustang's office. He hmmed a lot.

'Exposure to red water fumes. Mother died of a serious illness. Mining exhaust. Sea water, though that doesn't much count. Oh now. Ed's been through a lot more hell in this job than I've ever done.' he grinned like a child at that thought.

"Hughes, what do you think you're doing?" Riza Hawkeye cocked her gun.

"Nothing!" Hughes shut the folder and put it behind his back. "Oh! By the way.. Have you seen the pictures my wife took of our trip to the ocean? Isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen?" he began shoving picture after picture into Riza's face.

She sweat dropped before kindly excusing herself. Hughes went back to his serious look. He obviously believed something else was going on here.. Although, he was soon distracted by his daughter's pretty face smiling up from his photo's.

– – – – –

"It's a fair, Roy. You're supposed to play the stupid games..." Ed groaned.

"Fine." Roy grabbed the toy gun and aimed at the stupid targets. Ed wasn't surprised that Roy hit every single target. In fact, he expected it.

"That one." Roy pointed and was handed a large stuffed cat. "Look Ed. It looks just like you." Roy joked. The cat looked cuddly soft and it's eyes were just like Ed's.

"Thanks.." Ed grumbled.

– – – – –

Edward Elric watched the sunset.

"Here's your food." a pretty waitress smiled as she set down their orders.

Roy and Ed were at a nice café restaurant, outside where they could see the sunset. Roy ruffled his hair.

"Come on shorty.. Your food will get cold if you don't eat it.." he grinned when Ed snapped out of his thoughts to yell at him.

"You never change.." Ed sighed.

"Neither do you, thankfully." Roy smiled and began to eat.

After dinner, Ed walked Roy to his house. Roy bent down and gave Ed a quick peck before walking into his house. Ed waved goodbye and continued walking down the street.

When the house was out of view, Ed began to cough almost uncontrollably. He paused and waited to stop. It was over quite fast. He fixed his hair and kept walking.

'He's been worrying since I got sick. I can tell. He deserved to see me okay and active. He needs to stop worrying about me. He cares.. Too much..' Ed looked back toward the house and closed his eyes as he turned back around and headed home, coughing a couple times on the way.

– – – – – –

"Brother, it's time for you to go to work, isn't it?" Alphonse Elric bent over his brother's seemingly asleep form.

"Not today, Al.." Ed rolled over.

"You're not sick again are you?" Al jumped up and was about to start calling 911 for help.

"No! I mean yes. I think I've come down with a cold.. Just the flu.. It's okay Al. Really. Calm down." Ed gave him brother a smile.

Al tried to check his temperature. "Wow. You're deathly cold, brother.."

"Al.. That's not me.. It's your hand.." Ed groaned, knocking the large metal hand away from his forehead.

"Oh. Well I'll just call you in sick then.." Al reached for the phone.

"No, Al. Don't call. But could you do me a favor?" Ed asked. Al was at his side, instantly.

"Yes?"

"Go buy some soup and give this to Hawkeye.." Ed scribbled a note, folded it, and handed it to Al. "And don't read it."

"Never!" Al saluted and rushed out of the house to go shopping.

Ed sighed and rolled over. Man, did he had a headache. It wasn't long before he fell asleep again.

– – – – – – –

Roy Mustang played with his pen. He rolled it across the table and flipped it in the air. He put it, point down, on the table and balanced it withy his finger on top, seeing how far in any given direction he could tilt before it fell over.

"Sir.."

"Not now.." Roy muttered as he reset the pen and tried again.

"Sir. You have a letter from Fullmetal." Riza held out the little note for him to read.

"Hm?" Roy looked up as the pen fell over. A small white paper was in her hand. He grabbed it.

"What's it say?" Hawkeye asked. Usually she didn't care, but she wanted to make sure Ed was okay since he wasn't here at work.

"He sick with the flu and can't come in." Roy rolled the paper into a ball and tossed it in the air. A snap later and the ball was merely a simmering cinder in Roy's trash can. "He'll be back tomorrow." Roy smiled.

As his 'keeper' walked away, Roy began his pen experiment again. Riza stopped at the door and looked back. Roy was so calm.. Ed must really be okay.

* * *

It: Sorry for the long wait. I know it's short, I'm sorry. Hope you all forgive me. it may be a while until the next post as I..dont.. have much.. inspiration.. -begins squinting- I can't read that!

Onee-chan: -hides QueCards- you could at least act like you mean it! -glaring at It-

It: I am. I just don't see the point in explaining or appologizing. if they like the story, they'll keep reading. If not, then they don't. People who only read stories that are updated on their own timeschedules or stop because the Author has writer's blockare stupid.Self-absorbed people tick me off.

Onee-chan: -sigh- whatever.. -goes to get a bag of chips-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Onee-chan: sry for the long wait. I've been distracted. I'm trying to write a book. And I had drivers ed and.. Oh! **Metrocon**. That rocked my socks! Did anyone here go to **Metrocon**? I went as Itachi Uchiha from Naruto and Onee-chan 2 went as my little brother Sasuke, even though she's actually older than me. More than once, I had to ask people if they'd 'seen my gaara' because I kept loosing my friend who was dressed as him. And we met **Chris** **Patton**. I love him. lol.

Anyway, this chapter should be longer and contain enough to say I'm sorry for the wait. I'm trying to write this along with my 'coming soon' story and my book. It's all thanks to those of you who kept reviewing and I suddenly realized I really needed to post something. heh. Here ya go.

* * *

Ed stared, a gape, at the sight before him. Dead bodies. They were everywhere. It was the woman Barry had killed on one side and his mother on the other side. People he'd seen killed, lying there before him. He tried to muffle it. Tried so hard not to. The scream that echoed for such a long time around him. 

— – – –

Ed woke with a sudden jolt. Taking deep breaths to steady his heart, he took in his surroundings. He was on a train.. Heading East. Al was sitting across from him, eyes dark. Ed called this mode 'off'. Although Al might find it rude to be referred to as though you were a television set, Ed found it quite amusing.

"What a creepy dream." Ed sighed, running a hand through his hair. Finding an urge for a drink of water, he headed to the food car. Yes! He loved such trains as these. Not those rickety old things with nothing at all in them.

Most of the passengers were sleeping or reading or something of the sort. Ed yawned just as he got into the dining car. Two arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled backwards into another body.

After the shock, he relaxed slightly. The person rested their face in his hair even though they were much taller. Ed had grown recently so he was closing the gap. Ed sighed contentedly.

"You could give a little warning." he scolded in a softer tone.

"You could keep your guard up." was the smug reply. Ed glared slightly and shrugged him off.

"Anyway, were you standing here waiting for me?" he asked. Roy smirked.

"Never. You just happened to walk in at an opportune moment." the military man shrugged as though shrugging off any idea of the sort.

Ed huffed and continued on his way to get a drink. He and Roy had technically been a pair now for about 2 months, if Ed's calendar was right. No one else knew, of course, but they could act close all the same. They went out together and got each other gifts. The gifts were signed from 'F and F', Flame and Fullmetal.

Like usual, they fought a lot. Even over the F and F. Ed protested that the first F meant Fullmetal but Roy said that Flame just sounded better first. They didn't change, they just started showing their feelings to each other now.

– –

"Well, Edward.. There's a man over bugging East headquarters and those weaklings are asking for some assistance. You're up." Roy handed him the files.

"Bout time. You people have been so obsessed with my health I was afraid I'd die before I got anything serious again!"

Roy smiled. Ed was so energetic. In the pit of his stomach, Roy had hoped Ed wouldn't get anything serious. He was worried it would take quite a while to finish it up. Ever since he began testing the limits of his true feelings for Ed, he was sure he'd feel suffocated without him.

But he smiled.

Ed was so happy to be able to stretch his legs. Roy could understand that. Ed was a bird and he refused to be kept in a cage.. He needed to fly. That was the hard truth...

"Eh? What are you moping about?" Ed asked, face suddenly right in front of Roy's. Roy gasped. When did Ed get so close?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Roy gave his normal sexy smile and stood from his chair. He walked to a counter and began to pour himself a glass of water. It was early so there was no one around. Hawkeye had left to grab his paperwork.

"I'll only be gone for a week at most. This guy sounds like chump change." Ed said in his proud manner, trying to cheer Roy up.

"Of course. I never doubted your abilities." Roy noted, taking a swing of his drink.

"Hmph.." Ed smiled, Roy's back was to him. He walked over silently and ruffled Roy's hair.

"Hey!" Roy turned around and saw the childish, yet comforting face.

"See? I can even touch your head now." Ed gave him a cheeky grin and he sighed.

"Ya.. But I guess all small things must grow." Roy hadn't meant it as a joke. He was thinking. When Ed got bigger.. He would obviously have mixed emotions because he was growing in both mind and body. Would that rebel in him become so independent that Roy wouldn't be needed anymore?

"..doorknob!" Ed finished his ranting and glared.

"Oh.. Huh?" Roy's eyes widened slightly when he realized he'd zoned out again.

"... Roy? Are you sure you're okay? Maybe _you're _the one who needs to get some rest."

"I'm fine." Roy ruffled Ed's hair and sat back in his chair. Ed instantly slid himself over Roy's legs, onto his lap. He kissed him deeply and then smiled. He leaned against Roy's chest and sighed. He heard Roy sigh in unison.

"Don't worry so much.." Ed ordered softly. "I'll come right back.. I promise."

– – –

"3 days now, right sir?" Hawkeye scribbled it on her clipboard.

"Yes. Must you remind me every four hours?" Roy asked, ruffling through his paperwork.

Hawkeye cocked an eyebrow. She'd never seen Roy so serious in his work. In truth, it was the only thing keeping him from thinking of Ed. The air around him seemed dense enough to choke on. His house seemed eerily silent without the visitations from Edward. The flowers Ed bought for him were in a vase and one of Ed's coats lay over the back of a chair.

Roy watched the flowers like they would move on their own accord, and then sighed. He remembered the day Ed brought these. He was wearing his street clothes, with the hoodie and jeans. The flowers had been set over his shoulder and he remembered Ed had been looking around and hadn't even noticed Roy open the door.

When Ed had looked back, it had been a picture perfect moment. The smile that graced his lips and the pose. Roy had melted in a second, a hopeless look on his face. That only cause Ed to laugh at him...

"3 days.." Hawkeye began..

"I'd rather you don't remind me!" Roy growled. Hawkeye huffed.

"Sir. I'm just saying I'm worried too. Now please.. Stop twisting the paperwork until it snaps.." she put her hand on his to catch his attention. Three sheets of paperwork were in wrinkled pieces. Roy blushed and turned his chair away.

– –

Ed skidded around a corner of a building and smirked. Then man he was after skidded to a halt before almost hitting Ed.

"What _are_ you? How do you keep up with those short legs!" he cried, turning and running the other way. Ed twitched and clapped his hands. As he hit the ground, a steel cage trapped the man.

He grabbed the bars, frantically looking for a way out when Ed's face came from nowhere and the boy looked furious.

"I'VE GROWN AT LEAST 5 INCHES, YOU BASTARD! AT LEAST!" Al had to pry him off the bars, the criminal huddling away from Ed in the other corner.

"I..I give up." he stuttered, scared.

– –

Ed sighed as he left the police office. Another dud.

"When's this real thief gonna show and let me go home?" he whined.

"I miss that dorm building as much as you, but we need to finish this." Ed glared up at Al. Why did it seem like he knew something and wasn't going to tell him?

Ed took this time to promptly kick his brother's metal body and then hop around in pain.

– –

"Day Four. Walls aren't enough to hold in the thickness of the air around him. Guns wont stop him. One can only pray that our little warrior returns home soon to return him to his normal state. Oh we knew him well. We miss thee, Roy Mustang." Riza sighed dramatically after finishing writing her beautiful summary of the day.

SNAP!

"Hawkeye.. What was that?" Roy asked, his head flipping around to look at her.

"Nothing, sir." Riza turned around and picked the phone off the wall, dialing a number. "Hello.. Yes? Yes I need you to bring another chair up to the office. Yes, this is the fourth time. No, I'll pay for this one too."

Riza turned back and looked at Roy. Havoc's chair had lit into flame and the man was now rolling on the floor to put out his pants. Havoc was the fourth to suffer this fate.

'Come home soon, Ed.' she prayed, looking out the window.

– –

A figure darted in the darkness. His breath was heavy and he hid up against a wall, in the shadows so no one could see him.

Voices. So many people. They ran passed him. Yelling. Calling. What were they saying!

Hurried footsteps. Flashes. The feet ran passed the alleyway. He was running. His eyes darted everywhere. Above him, the roofs of the buildings he passed were flat. Fire escapes ran from the roof to the ground and he tripped as he felt himself smiling in relief.

Clanging. Banging. His footsteps were loud in his own ears. The ladder was old and wet. He slipped once but kept going. One bar broke away. He gasped as he reached the rooftop.

Alchemy. He heard it. The light was bright. He screamed as the light overtook him.

– –

"Brother!"

Ed's eyes snapped open. His breathing was rapid and his heart beat wildly in his throat.

"Are you okay, brother? You were shaking so badly and all.." Al could only stammer on as Ed stumbled to the bathroom and graciously... threw up.

– – – – –

Night fell and Ed perched himself on a familiar rooftop. He'd never been here before, but he'd seen it. In a dream, he'd watched it. It ran all the way down this block and he could get anywhere in this alley from this one rooftop.

He heard a shot ring out but he didn't move. He was listening. The rapid breathing of someone running was getting closer. They couldn't see Ed on the roof. The running paused and the breathing hitched. Many men ran down below.

"He went this way!"

"Where is he?"

"Where's that State Alchemist when you need him?"

Ed stood up slightly. Just enough to run. He hurried silently across the rooftops as he heard someone run through the puddles and mud below him. Thank god for rain. He smirked as de ja vu set it.

Ed stopped, kneeling down so not to be seen. He clapped his hands and waited. He could he the squeak of the shoes on the rungs. The clanging of the feet on the steps. Then finally, the bar that fell away. Just like his dream, the man found himself staring into the eyes of the Full Metal Alchemist.

"Finally." Ed smirked, smacking the ground. The man screamed out as he grabbed for Ed, trying to stop the alchemy. Ed gasped slightly as the man's fingers caught a hold of his collar. He was being thrown back, passed the thief and in the air when the alchemy finished and the cage was in place.

The man's hand was caught in the bars but Ed's weight forced him to let go of his collar as the boy was still in motion. Ed's eyes widened, realizing he was heading over the edge.

He grabbed for the cage and he missed. The fire escape slipped from his grasp twice and he caught onto it the next time. He let out a sigh of relief. He let go and landed safely on the ground, only one and a half stories below. Thank god for his physical abilities.

"Yea, you think you're so hot!" The man cried from above. Ed saw alchemy up in the cage and narrowed his eyes. "Take this!" The cage crumbled and sent rocks down at the State Alchemist.

"Dammit.." Ed clapped, his hands met the earth, and then the rocks hit the ground.

The criminal, now free, cackled until guns were aimed around him. Al stood in the back as the military officials took the man into custody.

"At least I removed one stupid military dog." the man grinned proudly. Al turned away solemnly leapt off the roof. He saw the large pile up of rocks and began to try and dig through them.

"Brother! Brother!" He called. Light emitted from beneath the rocks and then they were scattered, a few hitting Al in the head. Ed climbed his way out of the rocks and sighed, sitting atop them.

"Well that was close." he looked back in his little hole. If he hadn't have made that shield around him out of the ground, he might have really been hurt. He laughed slightly, then coughed.

"Brother?" Al asked, sitting back up. He'd been knocked over by a particularly large rock that had smacked him. Ed stopped coughing almost immediately.

"Oh.. Al?" he asked. "Did the guys get him?" Al nodded.

"Uh-huh. He thought he'd snuffed you out!" Ed sweat dropped. Why did that sound so funny when Al said it?

– –

"Colonel. Phone call." Riza pointed to the phone on his desk from her position in the doorway.

"Ya ya."

"It's the Elrics." She shook her head when he basically pounced on the phone. Roy ran a hand through his hair, cleared his throat, and picked up the phone.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hey, Mustang." Ed greeted. He seemed smug. "I finally caught the guy. See? I told you I'd finish in a week." Roy took a deep breath to compose himself, since Ed seemed fine, before he began to yell.

"Edward Elric, how long does it take to find one lousy man and catch him!"

"What are you yelling about? I caught 5 men in 5 days and you're gonna yell at me? I almost got crushed by a pile of falling rocks because our 'amateur' had skill! And you yell at me! You need to calm down!" Ed yelled. You could hear Al in the background, wondering how such a simple conversation turned into a yelling match.

"Five days, Ed! I incinerated eight chairs, two desks, and Hawkeye's paperwork and you're telling me to calm down because I was worried about you! That's some way to show.." Roy became silent.

"Brother!" he heard coughing and then a clunk as Ed's metal knee hit the floor he was standing on.

"I'm okay..I just felt like there was smoke in my throat.." Ed took deep breaths and stood back up.

Roy leaned back in his chair, trying to relax. Ed was fine. Roy, himself, had coughed like that this morning too, so nothing to worry about.

"Anyway, I'll be back in town by tomorrow." Ed went silent and Roy wondered if he'd hung up. The only noise was Al running off, probably to by train tickets.

Roy took a deep breath but couldn't hear Ed doing the same. Simultaneous, their lips moved and the sound came out. Even though they said it together, their voices could be heard.

"I missed you." And then they simultaneous smiled softly at the thought. And at the same time, they slowly hung up. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, they could properly tell each other.

* * *

Again, did anyone go to **Metrocon** besides me? Hope you liked the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

One, all of you reviewers.. Or most of you.. Don't kill me when this story is over. I'd rather live to write more stories. I've had then ending to this planned out forever. You scare me with your threatening reviews of death...Oh and.. This is the second to last chapter.

* * *

Ed leaned his back on the wall and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and felt a few tears fall from his eyes. A smile broke onto his lips and he slid to the ground.

Why was he feeling so bad on such a happy day?

Winry had found a guy she loved even more than Ed. Ed was glad because now she would leave him alone to be with Roy. But his chest felt heavy like he had a new burden.

Ed opened his eyes and looked over at the calendar. Winry's wedding was in just a few days. He'd probably ask Roy to go with him.

"Roy..." Ed looked toward the ceiling, closing his eyes, and holding the fabric over his heart.

– – – –

Ed walked on a stone wall in Risembool. He could remember doing such things as a child. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at a tree he was coming up to. He stopped in front of it and reached out, smiling when he could reach it almost effortlessly.

"You've grown." A mature male voice smiled as it spoke. Ed turned to look at the man he'd been waiting for.

"Of course I have!" Ed looked proud, crossing his arms. Roy chuckled.

"Long time no see, Edward." he greeted. Ed laughed and nearly tackled Roy to the ground, leaping into Roy's arms. Roy spun the smaller man around before setting him on the ground. Ed's head was almost to his chin now. It's amazing how time effects people.

Roy could remember Ed's first time as a state alchemist. The boy hardly reached your chest. Roy could make so many comments on his height.

"I thought you weren't going to show." Ed crossed his arms.

"I would never miss a friend's wedding." Roy replied, acting hurt.

"Yea, well, you better go say hi to the bride. She's really nervous." Ed suggested. "I was talking to her and she threw a wrench at me. How does she keep those things in a wedding dress?!"

Roy could only laugh. Ed had been gone far too long from his side. He'd missed the rowdy, rude, and excited teen. However, knowing Ed had been in Risembool was a lot easier to take than 'Ed's out fighting dangerous bad guys'.

"What?" Ed asked, noticing the look on Roy's face.

"Nothing. I just missed you." Roy leaned over and kissed Ed on the lips. This caused a wonderful shade of red to color Ed's face and Roy just smiled innocently.

– – –

Winry looked beautiful in her wedding gown. All white, bright, and shining. She looked happier than Ed had ever seen her as she held the hand of the man beside her. Ed's only issue was it looked strikingly similar to him. But the was beside the point.

People took pictures as they kissed for the first time as a married couple. As they walked down the isle together, Winry winked at Ed and Roy. It was as though she was saying 'your turn.'

Al was in the back rows, mostly alone because it was the back. He waved at Winry so she knew he was happy for her. While everyone was preoccupied with the newlyweds, Al looked at where his brother had sat and smiled as he saw Roy wrap his arms around Ed from behind and Ed blushed and held the arms.

They made such a wonderful, loving couple, it was sad that they couldn't get married... well.. Al was pretty sure they couldn't get married but he wasn't sure. He _did_ have a rather young view on the world. But if they could, wouldn't they already be married? Brother didn't get married without telling him, did he?!

Al shook his head. 'Think rationally, you tin can.'

– – – –

Roy stood at the train station. His bags were being put in the cargo of the train and he was saying goodbye to the blonde who tormented his thoughts.

"You sure you aren't going back with me?" he asked.

"Nah. I gotta help Winry with some things. She's moving in with.. Drew, or whatever his name is." Ed smiled and pushed Roy slightly on the arm. "But you go back. I'll be back in a few days. Promise."

Roy held a hand out to Ed, planning to pull Ed into a hug as soon as he grabbed it. Ed however, let out a 'heh' and his hand smacked against Roy's before he half saluted.

"Train's leaving." he warned, turning and running off with a smile on. Roy was disappointed but got distracted as he had to quickly get on his train. As the train departed, he looked out the window and could spot Ed running down the road in that black outfit that sometimes made him want to feel the toned torso below it. (1)

As though he knew Roy was looking, Ed turned back and looked at the train and turned back around to continue running home. Had Roy dreamed it or did Ed support a sad smile?

"Ed... What's wrong?" he whispered.

– – – –

In their room at Aunt Pinako's, Ed lay on his bed with the moonlight shining in. His breathing was ragged and he clutched at his shirt.

'Roy..' he let out a shaky breath and caught the attention of the suit of armor in the corner.

"Brother?" Al asked. Ed didn't seem to hear him.

"Brother?!" Al quickly walked over and paused over his brother. How could a suit of armor help?!

Ed didn't understand. As the day had carried on he just kept felling worse and worse! Now he couldn't move at all without feeling bad. This included breathing.

"Brother.. Maybe you should go to the hospital." Al suggested. Ed's cloudy eyes looked over at Al and he squinted slightly, as though unsure of who he was looking at.

"Roy..." Ed said. He didn't sound as though he thought Al was Roy. It was more like Ed wanted to see Roy right now. Ed coughed a lot, until his throat hurt and the coughs died off. He lay into his pillow and fell into a restless slumber.

The short mechanic at the door took out her pipe and frowned. Ed was stubborn about illness... just like his mother.

"Alphonse." she called softly. Al looked over and jumped.

"Aunt Pinako?" he asked.

"Alphonse, I need to speak with you." she ushered him out of the room.

– – – – –

Ed woke the next morning with a dying pain in his chest. He took a deep breath but felt no pain. No sickness washed over him and his limbs did not feel heavy. By that evening, Ed and Al were saying goodbye to Winry, Aunt Pinako and... Drew. Ed waved goodbye and Al was surprisingly quiet. Aunt Pinako looked as disinterested as usual and Winry was hugging Drew's arm as she waved goodbye enthusiastically.

"Al, is something wrong?" Ed asked when they were seated on the train and heading back to Central. Ed knew what he was going to do when he got there.

"What? N-no.. I mean yes. You're sick, brother!" Al finally blurted out, glad to have it off his chest. Some people stared at them for a second and Ed's face went from blissfully calm to all too serious. As the people began to look away Ed spoke.

"I'm not sick."

"Yes you are. Last night you could hardly breath and you couldn't hear me!" Al argued.

"You were imagining things!" Ed bit back, looking out the window as though saying that was the end of conversation.

"But... Ed..." Al stopped before he got started, frowning in that suit of armor. He sat quietly, not moving, almost 'off'. He knew Ed was very sick but he didn't think he was capable of forcing Ed to a hospital.

"It'll be late when we get to Central but I have something I need to do so... Could you handle taking the bags back to the house?" Ed asked, almost sadly as he stared out the window.

"Sure." Al muttered in reply. He didnt mind.. But Ed was... his sickness...

'I know, Al...' Ed thought as he placed his real hand against the glass of the window and watched the flashing scenery. 'I know.'

– – – –

Roy Mustang was just getting in his bed when he heard his doorbell ring. Sighing in annoyance, he got back up and walked to the door. Who would come by his house at this hour?

"Ye... Ed?" Roy asked, almost not believing it.

"I said I'd be back soon, didn't I?" the blonde smiled.

"Yes but... Wow. Why are you here?" Roy finally got to the point, letting Ed inside.

"I wanted... to spend the night with you." Ed admitted shyly.

"I was just getting ready for bed. Did you bring any extra clothes?" The tall dark man asked, rubbing the back of his head. Ed shook his head before turning and half attacking Roy, kissing him passionately.

Roy was going to ask what this was about except Ed wasn't going to pull back until Roy responded. Roy returned the kiss and before he knew it, they were having an all out make out session on the way to his bedroom. Ed had dropped his coat and just outside the room, he dropped his small black jacket he always wore under the coat.

"Edward.." Roy tried to argue but Ed moved and nipped at his neck, shutting him up. Before he knew it, Ed had shoved him onto his own bed and was over him. However, Ed's face was next to Roy and his bangs mixed with Roy's. Neither one was moving much now.

Ed let out a sob. For no reason, he'd begun to cry. His mind was crying for what Ed was wanting to do right now. Roy put an arm around the boy and sighed.

"You're still so impatient, Ed." he scolded softly. Ed's real hand was shakily stuck on undoing Roy's first shirt button.

"I just.." Ed's voice was shaking too but the sobbing was over. Roy brought his hands down and held Ed's one hand and it steadied. Ed gasped, pulling his head up to look at the hands. He met Roy's gaze and he was smiling softly.

The raven haired man leaned up and kissed Ed, easing the shake and any tears he still had. He helped Ed's fingers get the button undone.

"It's okay." Roy whispered in Ed's ear. "It's okay."

– – –

When Roy woke the next morning, he groaned and then rubbed one eye. He turned his coal colored eyes to the side and smiled. Ed was sleeping beside him. One metal arm, one real arm, one Ed. His Edward.

"My Fullmetal." Roy cooed lovingly, brushing some hair from Ed's sleeping face. He sat and watched Ed for a short while before deciding to make breakfast for them.

As he slid his legs from the sheets, he looked around for his pants. Ed had pretty much thrown his things in random directions. Finally spotting his shirt and pants, he got up and put them on, leaving the shirt unbuttoned.

In his mirror, Roy could see a few marks on his neck and chest. Ed was a kinky little bastard sometimes. Oh well, Roy loved him all the same.

Roy changed his route and walked over to Ed's side of the bed. He leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful." he whispered before heading out the door to make breakfast. In the bed, Ed smiled in his sleep, flinched slightly in pain, and then smiled again as though ignoring the pain.

– – –

Ed came out of the bedroom in his pants and undershirt. He spotted Roy in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around him. Roy jumped in surprise.

"Oh, Ed! You surprised me. Good morning." he greeted with a wide smile.

"Morning." Ed leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Roy wasn't sure if the pancakes were burning, but he didn't care. He was the one burning.

* * *

(1) Think.. Older Ed. Like... Ed in laboratory 5. Smexy. lol. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Okay, I don't know how any scene I could write would be good right here in this story but between chp 7 and 8, Al got his body back. S'okay? S'okay. Last chapter here folks.

– – –

"Brother..." Al stood in a hallway alone. "Aunt Pinako said...you have..." Al looked at his fleshy hands. He was happy to have a human body again but...In that few months, one thought kept bugging him.

An office door opened and Al shut up. It was Ed and he looked rather pleased. They'd been back in Central for about a week since Ed got Al his body back. Ed had been doing well at hiding his coughs and seeming completely healthy.

"What did he want, Brother?" Al asked. Ed had been in to see Roy that morning. He seemed to do that a lot lately. Ed cleared his throat and adjusted his jacket collar.

"New case. It's a small fry case but I said I'd do it."

"Why? I thought you hated small stuff." Al followed his brother down the hall.

"What kind of man of the people would I be if I only helped the big people?" Ed winked back at his brother. He adjusted his collar again to hide what would probably soon be a hickey. If Mustang didn't knock that off, Ed wouldn't have enough collar to cover them.

– –

Ed coughed harshly and then dryly. He'd sent Al to get water but since Al might get lost, he sent Havoc with him. Ed and Havoc just happened to be in the same area. Ed stood on guard duty and held his hand up to cover up the coughing. The back of his clove was slightly covered in blood now.

Ed saw Al coming around the block with Havoc flirting behind him. He smiled and waved. Ed took two steps toward them before his balance swayed. He had a sudden rush through his body and his eyes rolled back as he fainted and collapsed on the ground.

"Brother?!" Al called as he ran to get to him. Havoc turned from the pretty girl to see what happened.

"Boss!" he ran over by Ed. The boy was just laying there, unmoving. Havoc dropped down and felt his forehead. "Jesus, he's burning up." he swore a bit and picked Ed up in his arms.

Alphonse didn't move to follow at first.

"Aunt Pinako said..." Al's eyes began to tear up. "Brother!" he ran after them quickly.

– – – –

Alphonse always forgot that running and having lungs meant you got tired. As a suit of armor you don't even really need to breath. He huffed as Havoc checked Ed into the emergency room. Doctors rushed in quickly after one doctor merely looked at Ed and knew what the problem was.

Al didn't want to believe it. They all kept saying the same thing but he wouldn't.. Couldn't believe it.

"Mom." he cried, curling his knees to his chest in the chair outside Ed's room. "It's all my fault."

– – – –

Roy thought his heart had stopped when Havoc had called him. Edward was in the emergency room in serious condition.

Roy's legs were screaming when he finally let them stop running. He spotted Alphonse in a chair and sat beside him, giving his legs a chance to rest.

"Alphonse?" he asked softly.

"Roy?!" Al's blue eyes turned on the man and, seeing his face, he began to cry again. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault!"

"You're fault? Don't be silly. Havoc said Ed collapsed on his own. You didn't do anything."

"Exactly!" Al whined. "I didn't say anything to anyone! I didn't tell anyone and now brother's going to die!" Al was bawling at this point.

"Die...?" Roy repeated softly and unbelieving. "He'll... die?"

"A-Aunt Pinako s-said Ed had... the same thing Mom died of." Al explained. "Ed's been coughing and sick ever since that time he had to miss work for it. He refused to stay home and he kept getting worse. And now he's in a hospital!"

Roy didn't want to believe Ed could die. Not of something he should have noticed. No. Ed would pull through. He would. Roy couldn't go on without thinking like that.

"Y-Your mother." Roy cleared his throat. He'd heard of it. You couldn't dig into Ed's file as deep as Roy did and not know about the mother that set her sons off on Alchemy.

Al couldn't even talk anymore, he just nodded and cried. He had Ed's coat around his shoulders but he wasn't wearing it. He could hardly sit still at all. His heart was racing and he felt suffocated.

The military man beside him was no better. Roy gripped the shirt over his heart. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Ed couldn't die. This was resilient Edward. The cocky self arrogant brat.

At every description, Roy saw their memories. First meeting Ed in Risembool. Their petty arguments over nothing. Joking over his height. Walking down the street by the flower shop. Nights when they shared the same bed, the same heartbeat, the same breath. Ed's laughing face at the wedding and the tender skin just under Ed's collar.

So many memories flooded his mind that he almost didn't hear the doctor call to them. Seeing Al grip the coat, they both stood up and walked over.

"I can say this much. This isn't something he caught overnight. He must have been hiding it for a long time." The doctor spoke. Al pulled Ed's hood over his head, trying to block out the familiar speech. "I'm afraid we've done all we can do for now. If he survives the night, he may pull through."

"T-Thank you, doctor." Roy kept his voice fairly steady.

"He will.." a quiet voice murmured. Roy looked at the younger Elric as the doctor walked away. "He will make it.. He has too."

Roy frowned and put an arm around Al's shoulders, comforting him until they could go see Ed.

– – – –

"Brother..." Al began when he and Roy sat on either side of Ed's hospital bed. "Aunt Pinako told me... just after the wedding, when I was still in the armor... She told me you reminded her of mom. She said you were both too stubborn about sickness. She said you... had the same sickness. I didn't want to believe her but.. You do." Al held one of his brother's hands and Ed looked sadly at him.

"I guess... I cant argue about it anymore." he spoke softly. "I... I knew what it was, Al." Ed smiled sadly, like he was somehow happy. Al could only stare in disbelief.

"Why?! Why didn't you do anything about it?!" He sobbed.

"Because I was afraid. To be in a hospital and hear them tell it to my face. I didn't want to be told until.."

"Until you died?! I don't understand.. You could have been healed!"

"No he couldn't." Roy spoke for the first time since entering the room. He squeezed Ed's other hand. He spoke to Al but he only had eyes for Ed.

"What?" Alphonse dropped his voice. He looked to his brother for an answer but Ed turned away.

"It's incurable. Even though it was discovered almost 10 years ago... The doctors cant even prolong the life of a victim yet." Roy whispered angrily, eyes narrowing to stop the tears.

All was quiet in the room and Al just shook. He dropped Ed's hand and stood up. Ed looked at his brother but before he could even get his name out, Al half glared at him.

"You're so stupid!" he yelled and ran from the room.

"Al!" Ed tried but then had no air to keep yelling. Roy's grip tightened and Ed looked back at his lover.

"Don't..." he begged softly. "Don't waste the life you still have... Please."

It seemed that, just as Ed had decided the day he discovered his disease, Roy knew Ed wasn't going to live till the morning. Ed brought Roy's hand to his head and he lightly kissed it.

"When you see Al... would you tell him something for me?" Ed asked. Al wouldn't be back in time. Roy nodded. "I sacrificed myself again when I returned our bodies to normal. Having the nearly complete stone helped but it was still human transmutation."

"But.." Roy tried but Ed hushed him lightly.

"In return for my limbs and Al's body.. I gave up a rib..." Ed lifted his hospital shirt and showed Roy where, placing his fingers on it. Roy gasped and unconsciously put a bit more pressure on the spot. Ed drew in a slightly sharp breath and Roy pulled his hand away. "And I... knew I wasn't going to live much longer so... I gave up half of my time left. At first I was worried it didn't work because.. How do you notice if you're time is stolen? But the faces in the gate... just smiled at me and nodded to each other. I knew I wouldn't last. Let Al know I did it for him."

Roy felt a tear or two slip from his eyes. He brought Ed's hand to his lips and his kissed the knuckles.

"That night.. When you came to me after the wedding.." Roy began. "You did it because you knew, didn't you?" he almost sounded angry.

"I wanted..." Ed cupped Roy's cheek, stroking away tears that were falling. "..to give all I had to you before I couldn't give anything at all." Ed looked so tired.

Roy remembered the tears Ed cried that night. He'd cried because convincing himself to force himself upon Roy was convincing himself that he knew he would die.

"You should... conserve your energy." Roy whispered. "Sleep."

Ed shook his head but didn't say why not. Roy just smiled as best he could and leaned down over the boy, capturing his lips in a kiss. Ed kissed him back with what strength he had left.

"I love you..." Ed whispered.

"I know." Roy's voice almost cracked. "I love you, Edward."

– – –

Al walked down the hall. It was late and the hospital staff were starting to leave. A few at a time. However, the night shift was coming on duty. A man and woman suddenly rushed past the distraught boy and he gasped, not expecting that.

The two people turned down a hall and Al's eyes widened. He dashed after them, now wearing Ed's coat so it didn't fly off. Turning down the hall, Al saw the two doctors running into Ed's room.

Al rushed into the room after them, despite people telling him he couldn't. His heart beat sped up and he saw Roy in the corner, sliding to his knees, face in his hands. The doctors bustled around and tried to revive the boy but nothing was working.

"No!" Al screamed. Roy pulled his face from his hands and finally noticed the younger Elric.

"No Brother! You cant do this to me!" Al cried, tears falling down. He ran for the bed but doctors threw him back. Al cried out, ripping back the sleeves of the coat and his shirt.

Roy watched as Al bit his finger till it bled and pressed it to his skin.

"You can't leave me alone like this!" Al screamed in anguish. He ran for the bed again and knocked the doctors off when they tried to stop him. Roy gasped, noticing the design on Al's arms.

Al clapped his hands and just before they touch Ed's unmoving form, arms grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back. Roy pulled him back so hard they fell against the wall and the doctors tried once more to revive Ed. Just once more.

"It's not worth it Al!" Roy scolded, holding the struggling boy down.

"No! I don't care if I'm metal! He shouldn't have traded his life for mine!" Al tried roughly to get out of the grasp of his brother's lover. Roy gasped. Al had overheard Ed? "I'll attach _his _soul this time! He can't just.. He can't... leave..." Al's sobs were overpowering his strength and he became easier to hold back.

"He... He did it for us." Roy whispered, tightening his grip on Al into more of a hug. "He's..."

The doctors began to pull back and one wrote down the time on a report. "Edward Elric. Time of death... 10:20 pm."

Roy hid his head in Al's back. "...gone."

Al pressed his hands into his face as though to push through it. Not Ed... Not his brother. Anyone else but not him. And out of his mouth came one of the most pain filled cries that hospital had ever heard. Roy just sobbed into the coat Al wore. He gripped it tightly as though the coat were Ed himself.

In Risembool, Winry was laying happily by her husband and Aunt Pinako was looking at the sky with a frown. In Lior, Rose cried but she didn't know why. Somewhere in his travels, Russell Tringham paused to look at the sky. His brother tugged on his shirt but that didn't stop the feeling that something was somehow wrong.

'Did something happen.. Ed?' he asked the stars.

– – –

A week later, Roy stood at the back of Ed's funeral. Winry cried into her husband's shoulder and he just held her. He'd known the brothers as children. Aunt Pinako attended along with the dog. He was buried by his mother in Risembool.

Hawkeye and the others took the trip. Even the Tringham brother's showed up. Russell had instantly headed to Central that night and heard the news. Now he held his brother as he cried and he tried to hold back his own tears.

Roy smiled sadly.

'All your friends are here for you, Ed.' he thought. Dressed in black and hiding in the shadow of a tree, Roy probably hadn't been noticed. Unlike Hughes's funeral where he stayed till he was the only one left, Roy turned from the grave and became the first to leave.

He'd seen him dead long enough for one lifetime. Roy put his hands in his pockets and walked down past the burned down house and the auto mail shop. He paused by the stream and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

The wind blew around him and Roy felt a smaller hand caress his cheek. He felt smaller lips on his own. He smiled, a tear sliding down his cheek. Despite the fear that it would all be over when he opened his eyes, those black orbs opened.

The leaves around him in the air spun in the gust of wind and Roy could see Ed. Ed's eyes opened and he smiled, trailing that imaginary hand across Roy's cheek as the wind moved on and the air became still.

A tear leaked from either of Roy's eyes and he smiled warmly.

Ed's body may be gone but.. He was still here. He was in the air. Roy looked at the clouds above, moved by the wind. In the clouds he could easily pick out Ed. Roy dropped his gaze to the water, putting his hand to him mouth to stop a sob.

Everywhere he looked, Ed was there. In the water, Ed was smiling up at his mother. Ed and his mother were together. A single tears hit the water and the ripples washed the image away.

"I love you... Edward Elric." he whispered, walking back to the auto mail shop where some people were already standing around to talk about better times. Roy however, felt the lead in his heart become lighter. Ed was happy on Earth with him, but he was happier where he was now, with his family. And one day, Roy would join them. When he closed his eyes to smile comfortingly down at Winry, he heard a whispered voice blow by.

'I love you, Roy Mustang.'


End file.
